This invention relates to safety arrangements for disconnecting a motor vehicle power source from a supply circuit as a result of a collision.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 17 328 discloses collision sensors responsive to deformation of a vehicle body to open a main battery switch so that, immediately after a collision, all appliances connected to the vehicle supply circuit, with the exception of a warning blinker system, are electrically disconnected from the vehicle battery. In this case, the main battery switch is an electromagnetic element which actuates a switch armature in the opening direction when the electromagnet coil is energized.
European Published Application No. 0 398 307 describes a circuit-breaker responsive to separation of switch contacts to interrupt a vehicle power circuit. In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 37 44 264, a power circuit is interrupted by a main battery switch, but the principle of operation is not explained in detail.
Such contact switches in power circuits present problems especially when high currents are involved, as in the electric power circuit of a motor vehicle. For example, starting an internal combustion engine is especially critical. With the high currents involved in starting, contact switches may cause considerable voltage drops and consequent power losses.